


A kitten and a puppy

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, F/F, Furry, Licking, Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Diana is helping Akko practice for a performance that will involve transformation magic. What will happen when Akko's spell goes wrong?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177





	A kitten and a puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayStuffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/gifts).



“Thanks again for helping me out,” Akko said as Diana moved the furniture in her room out of the way to make some space for a decent scenario.

With a satisfied look, Diana nodded at how perfectly neat everything still looked before turning with resignation to Akko. Backlit by the dimming light of the afternoon, Diana’s hair looked like it was made out of pure gold. “I _was_ pretty surprised that you asked me for help, but I couldn’t let you go on with this particular experiment by yourself, lest you turn everyone in the school into mice,” she explained.

Akko couldn’t argue against that logic.

“Ok, then we’re ready, right?” She said, whipping out her wand and preparing to cast the spell.

“Wait, Akko,” Diana stepped forward with her own wand in hand, her eyes becoming sharper, as whenever she got invested in her studies. “Let’s do this slowly.”

“Come on Diana, I’ve transformed a thousand times already,” Akko complained, again trying to cast the spell.

“Akko!” The brunette jumped at the sudden rise in Diana’s tone. “Focus, please. This is _not_ a normal metamorphing spell. You want to make your audience able to see you better by transforming them subtly. The morality of transforming people against their wills aside, this is potentially dangerous. Put too much into your magic, and you’ll be turning everyone into animals. Put too little, and you’ll only get minor—and I repeat: _potentially dangerous_ —effects.”

When talking with Diana, Akko had come to expect these little speeches. Diana could get real serious when it came to magic. Even if it could go a little overboard, it was something Akko actually kind of liked about Diana. She would never admit it though. “Ok, ok, I’ll do what you say.”

“For starters, do you even know how to extend your spells? ‘Metamorphie Faciesse’ tends to only be applied to oneself, and self-targeting spells can change a lot when directed at others. To be something, you need to have the right mind for it, otherwise you’ll just get half-transformations,” Diana’s wand was glowing, but she hadn’t done anything yet.

“Well, I turned Andrew into a donkey, once,” Akko recalled, thinking back to last year. How had things changed since then…

Diana’s normally immutable face went into visible shock at this revelation. “Excuse me? You turned…” she smiled for a second. “You turned Andrew into a donkey?”

“More like only ears and tail, but I think it was a donkey. Also, it was an accident, so…” Akko smiled awkwardly, shrugging.

To her surprise, Diana chuckled. “That’s hilarious. I’ll have to ask the details of that, sometime,” she said. Then, she cleared her throat. “Enough about that, though. I will simply assume you have no idea of how to purposefully extend your spell like that, so let’s start from the top.”

Akko simply nodded.

“First, get into your head the animal you want.”

Akko considered this for a second. Which animals had good eyesight and hearing? She had absolutely no idea. When she transformed she usually kept her own senses, unless she purposefully didn’t want to. Hawks, maybe? Eagles? But hat would be too obvious. Cats had night vision, right? That would be great for her night shows. And dogs had great hearing. They could hear super high-pitches and such. Akko had a few things planned for that…

“Then, picture those who are to be the targets. This is normally you, but if you really focus, you _will_ be able to picture others instead.”

Akko closed her eyes. She thought about Diana. About her elegant voice, about her nice shampoo smell, about her blue eyes. She was gorgeous, really. Akko wondered if she’d ever match up to that.

“Third, as you cast the spell, make sure the magic connects with your targets – but don’t put _too_ much into it.”

Akko nodded, raising her wand.

“Wait, you shouldn’t do it right—”

“Metamorphie Faciesse!”

There was a slight tug in Akko’s stomach as she cast the spell, and a burst of smoke coated the two of them. She had felt more magic than usual being used, and she sensed the now familiar body-changing of a transformation spell. _I kind of messed up,_ she thought, _I think I accidentally turned us into- wait, what animal was I thinking about?_

When the small puff of smoke vanished, Akko got a chance to see it.

She chuckled.

Diana was red, though Akko didn’t know if it was from anger or embarrassment. Either way, it was really cute, because of the cat ears—colored the same way as her hair—whiskers and tail that had grown on her. The blonde had noticed this, because the murderous look she threw at Akko—made all the more menacing thanks to pupils that were now feline and no more than a slit—was one that made Akko jump back, hunch, put her ears down and her tail between her legs.

_Wait, what?_

Distracted from the menace of Cat Diana, Akko reached up to touch her own head. She had a couple of medium-length ears sprouting from the upside of her head, and her normal ears had disappeared. Then she put a hand on her back, and felt a dog’s tail coming out of her tailbone.

“Oh,” she realized. Her own voice sounded weird to her. Maybe even slightly annoying.

She tried to give Diana an apologetic smile, but she was in a weird posture. Her shoulders seemed too high, and her tail was slowly flicking low behind her legs. Akko didn’t have a cat, but she was fairly certain that was _not_ a happy gesture.

“Akko,” Diana said, her voice low and menacing. It sounded like heaven on Earth to Akko. “ _Why_ would you cast the spell _knowing_ you had never attempted it before?”

Akko’s ears remained low. “Sorry,” she said. “I thought I should do as you said and…” she paused. What… what was that scent? Beyond Diana’s shampoo, she could smell something else. Something impossible to describe. Maybe… salty? But not really. Sweet? No, that wasn’t it either. Diana gave her a confused look as she started to sniff the air. She closed her eyes, letting only scent guide her. Instinct overtook her as she advanced at a crouch towards the origin of the smell.

When she opened her eyes, she realized it was Diana. “You smell great,” was all Akko could say before taking a deep breath, taking in the scent.

 _Wait, something’s not- Ah shit,_ Akko suddenly realized what she was doing. She looked up, expecting to see an angry Diana about to turn her back to normal by means of kicking her ass. Instead, she found a Diana with ears that were slightly forward. Her pupils had dilated, too, and that earlier aggression Akko felt seemed to be replaced by curiosity. “I must say,” Diana started. “While you were reckless, as always, this could have gone a lot worse, and you certainly caused an interesting effect. You only half-turned us—or maybe one-fourth—into a Cat and a Dog,” Diana reached forward. Akko was still crouching, so it was easy to put a hand on top of her head. Akko paused at this. “But you also seemed to have instilled some new instincts into us. I’d be far angrier if this wasn’t so unusual…” she trailed off and started scratching Akko’s head absently.

Akko forgot about everything she’d just said, because the scratching felt _glorious._ Akko smiled at the feeling, rejoicing in the strange pleasure. She’d received head scratches before, from her parents at least, but this was on a whole new level.

On instinct, she suddenly dropped onto her back, showing her belly to Diana, who had stopped thinking to look at her with curiosity again. “You wish me to belly rub you?”

Much to her embarrassment, Akko _did_ wish her to. Diana’s tail had curved, though Akko wasn’t sure what that meant, and she seemed perfectly willing to bend down and scratch Akko at the moment. In a bout of common sense, Akko scrambled to her feet before such a thing could occur.

Diana sighed. “In any case,” she ignored what had just happened, “we should be going back to normal. Let me do this-” she reached down to pick her wand, which she’d dropped earlier.

Again, something more powerful than herself overtook Akko.

She suddenly sprung forward, her feet and hands moving on their own as she dropped on all fours and picked the wand with her teeth at the same time as Diana.

There was a moment of stillness. Diana had her hand on one end of the wand, Akko had her mouth in the other. “Akko,” Diana cleared her throat. “That’s probably dirty, would you…”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Akko chuckled nervously and let go of the wand. “I just-“

This time, however, it was Diana’s turn to act randomly.

The blonde suddenly dropped in front of Akko’s legs, nearly making her trip, hands cupped around something. Akko looked down in confusion, seeing Diana looking straight at her hands, ears up, tail straight. Had she caught… Again, she moved her hands, and only then Akko saw it: A bright spot, on the floor. Sunlight reflecting off her belt’s buckle.

Akko smiled, subtly turning around. The spot moved, and Diana jumped after it again, an elegant motion that made her clothing flutter and messed up with her entire look as she jumped on top of the moved couch. Akko chuckled.

The sound made Diana stand upright again. She fixed her clothes with incredible speed, and as she was doing so suddenly licked her arm a couple times. She stopped herself and when she turned her ears were down, her eyes narrowed and her face beet red.

“Ok, enough of this!” She snapped. “It’s really starting to get annoying, so…” again she paused, looking at Akko. “Why are you so happy?” she asked. Her voice had gone up a pitch in embarrassment.

Only then Akko realized she’d been waggling her tail. “Sorry,” she said. “That was really cute, I just…” she looked down, suddenly feeling bad for taking advantage of something she’d caused.

Diana sighed. “It’s ok, we all make mistakes,” she reached to her side, only to realize she’d dropped her wand again when in pursuit of the bright spot. Akko couldn’t help looking at her tail as it flicked with annoyance. It was the same platinum blonde as Diana's hair, and suddenly she got the irresistible need to know how it felt.

 _No, no,_ Akko thought, _it’s just the dog instincts. Probably._

However, when Diana bent down to grab her wand, her tail was left almost in Akko’s face.

She couldn’t help it.

When she grabbed it, Diana jumped back so fast Akko nearly missed it. A hiss came out of her mouth, her ears went down, her tail bristled. “Akko!” she said in a voice that was half hiss. “You should _never_ grab a cat’s tail like that!”

“Sorry!” Akko said. “It was there and I just…” she cocked her head, suddenly realizing that, with her pupils as slits, Diana’s blue eyes were so much more impressive than normal.

Diana calmed down. “This is a true bother,” she said, getting down to pick her wand again—and pointedly doing so in a way that her backside stayed away from Akko. “And we should get it over with.”

She was about to cast the spell when Akko interrupted. “Wait,” she said.

“What?” Diana gave her a harsh look.

Scratching the back of her head, Akko tried to put into words what she was thinking. “Uhm, see: Can’t we, like, study this?”

“Excuse me?”

“See, if we stay like this for a while, maybe I can use this for my performances! If I can get animal instincts, then…” Akko tried to explain.

“No,” Diana’s refusal was final, and Akko knew there was no discussing it.

“Ok, ok, but how about we enjoy it for a while?” she asked. Diana gave her a cautious look. “Think about it, we’re not really gonna get many other chances! Just for a while, come on, let’s play some!” Akko instinctively dropped on all fours and did something that looked a lot like a yoga pose, with her arms outstretched and her tail up. Diana backed off for a moment before realizing it was just Akko’s way of getting excited. If Akko didn’t have it wrong, for cats that was more of a hunting position.

Considering it for a moment, Diana sighed. “I guess some experimentation couldn’t hurt…”

Akko jumped forward. Her plan was to tackle Diana, but the blonde dodged her with dexterity and elegance and smiled. Her tail was up and her ears were moving around. She was paying a lot of attention to Akko, and though it was similar to how she’d looked when angry, the entire mood was different.

Diana dropped on all fours, getting on a distinctive hunting position. Akko paused for a second, flinching right, then left, then jumping forward. Diana rolled onto her back, hands at the ready to receive Akko as she fell upon her. Her nails softly digged into Akko’s arms.

Akko reached down, instinctively going for Diana’s neck as Diana gently bit into her shoulder. Akko nibbled at the skin and got a bit of an accidental taste of Diana, but she was too excited playing to notice. Diana moved her hands, trying to push Akko away as Akko kept trying to get a second pretend bite, when Diana twisted with an almost inhuman speed and jumped on top of Akko, pushing her down and placing her own teeth on the back of her neck.

Akko let Diana do it for a moment, as it was a part of the fun, but then she managed to break free. She jumped away, stood on two feet and turned around. Her uniform was already a mess, so was Diana’s, and Diana slowly got up in distinct and precise movements when compared to Akko’s wilder mood.

Mouth open, Akko lunged forward, using her hands to try and pin Diana. Again, Diana was too fast for her, dodging and making Akko stumble and almost crash into the mirror above Hannah’s and Barbara’s desk.

“Oh you…” Akko turned with a smile and jumped before Diana could react again, catching her. She dropped them both onto the carpeted floor—making sure to stay below Diana, in case it went too badly—and bit into Diana’s jaw as Diana hit her shoulder with a hand and tried to bite her cheek.

 _This is a lot of fun,_ was all that crossed Akko’s mind.

They kept wrestling for what must have been about five minutes, eventually proceeding to jump on beds and even the couches. It was incredible how agile Diana had become, barely disturbing anything, while Akko messed up everything she touched. Even then, for how different animals were, it always seemed like this sort of play was a common thing.

They were really having fun, but then they paused, ears up, and looked at the door. They’d heard steps, the both of them. There was a knock on the door.

“Uhm, Diana?” it was one of Diana’s room neighbors, probably. “Are you ok? I heard some crashing.”

Akko and Diana exchanged a look. If this girl entered right now she’d see them both on a bed, hair and uniforms disheveled, faces red with excitement. She’d heard them panting, too.

This whole thing had gotten a little out of hand.

“Forgive the noise,” Diana said, quickly regaining her wit. “I am simply moving around my furniture to clean.”

“Oh, ok,” the girl said from the other side of the door. “Sorry to bother you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

This, like a bucket of cold water, made Diana and Akko get away from bed—and from each other—and fix their uniforms. To Akko’s surprise, both her and Diana had their tails down with disappointment. Assuming that did mean disappointment for Diana too.

“Ok, I’ll turn us back and I’ll fix the room,” the blonde girl declared once she was done, her face having gone serious again.

“Sorry for causing this,” Akko said, looking down.

“Nonsense,” Diana retorted. “I had fun, though I shouldn’t have gone so far,” she prepared her wand.

“Wait!” Akko cried. She wanted to try something before it was over. “There is… one more thing I’d like to do.”

Diana didn’t refuse, to Akko’s surprise. “Ok, what is it?”

Akko’s face started to burn with embarrassment as she thought of her request. “Can I… get a belly rub?”

Diana’s expression softened, her ears going up, her tail straightening with some interest. “Really? I thought you didn’t actually want me to," she said in a slightly confused tone.

“Well…” Akko started. “I didn’t really say anything, I was just a little embarrassed… I’d at least like to know how it feels. When you scratched my head earlier, well, it was really nice.”

There was a moment of silence as Diana weighed her options. Akko didn’t know if she’d go through with it, but Diana’s curiosity seemed to win in the end, because she eventually cleared her throat and straightened her back. “Ok, I shall give you belly rubs, as you asked. However, as soon as we’re done, we’re going back to normal.”

“Perfect!” Akko was waggling her tail again. She approached Diana and was about to drop on the floor in front of her when Diana stopped her.

“Akko, please, at least go to the couch,” Diana pointed to her green, L-shaped couch. Akko nodded and jumped on top of it. She almost spun a couple times in place for some reason, but she caught herself and she dropped onto her back.

Diana approached the couch with a cautious gait, making sure to look behind her. At the last second, she suddenly cast a lock spell on the door, and when she turned to look at Akko, her face was red again. “After some more consideration, I think this _may_ be a little too embarrassing, don’t you think?”

“Nonsense,” Akko patted her belly. “Come on, just a minute, what could happen? We were just biting each other everywhere…” She trailed off, realizing it wasn’t helping Diana’s embarrassment.

Diana nodded slightly before kneeling besides her and softly putting a hand to her stomach.

Akko was kind of ticklish. She was expecting to flinch, but no such thing happened. Instead, she only felt the soft brushes of Diana’s fingers through her uniform’s shirt and instantly shot up all the way to cloud nine. She stayed perfectly still, eyes closed, letting Diana rub her belly however she wished too. Every second was pure bliss, like getting a massage but ten times better. She suddenly understood why dogs loved this. Mix that with Diana’s wonderful scent…

Then Diana hit the spot. Akko wasn’t sure of why, but when Diana scratched a spot next to her belly button, the bliss was tenfold. She felt as one of her legs started to twitch at the rub, and Diana must have noticed, because she kept going in that spot, going from rubbing to scratching, Akko’s leg twitching going to a full bouncing.

But then she paused. What was that noise? That… purr.

Akko opened her eyes. Diana was looking at her with a smile, pupils widened, and a soft purring came out of her nose. She probably hadn’t noticed yet. Their eyes met, and while Akko expected her to react embarrassed, Diana instead held her stare.

Something fluttered inside of Akko. She’d probably been feeling like this for a while, which was one of the reasons she’d come to Diana for help and not to Chariot, but mixing that with her current state, she didn’t have time to think before she slowly lifted her upper body, getting closer to Diana, who didn’t move away…

And licked her face.

Diana paused her scratches. Akko blinked, noticing a slightly salty taste on her mouth that, after so much play, was starting to become familiar.

“Oh shoot,” Akko said, suddenly getting embarrassed and sitting up in front of Diana. “Sorry! I was just- You were rubbing me and you smell so nice and you’re so beautiful and I just—”

Diana’s smile didn’t disappear as she spoke. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” she said passing a hand through where Akko had licked her on the side of the mouth. “We’re not fully in control of what we do right now, after all,” she explained.

Akko nodded energetically. Good, Diana hadn’t—

Diana leaned forward to the brunette’s surprise, rubbing her cheek on Akko’s. Akko was frozen for a second, noticing that Diana’s purring had resumed. “And, since that’s the case,” Diana said, her voice mixing with the purr in an incredibly hypnotic sound, “I think you won’t mind too much if I do this.”

Again, she rubbed her cheek against Akko’s. Her skin was incredibly smooth, and the whiskers slightly ticklish. That fluttering feeling appeared again inside of Akko, but this time there was little animal instinct in the way. Akko let herself enjoy this moment.

Diana had been a friend for a fair amount of time at this point, and while not really thinking much about it, Akko had been able to tell her feelings towards the top student of Luna Nova had been growing beyond simple friendship.

“Hey, Diana,” Akko said, her voice low. “Do you… like me?”

Diana paused. She leaned back again, going back to kneeling on the floor. She pressed her lips and her tail went down. Akko could tell she was slightly uncomfortable with the question. “Excuse my behavior, I shouldn’t have let these impulses dictate how—”

“No, that’s not it,” Akko reached forward, grabbing Diana’s hands. “Please, answer me. Be honest,” Akko stared into Diana’s eyes, noticing her ears lowering and her face turning red.

“Maybe,” she said in a low voice.

Akko cocked her head. “What do you mean, maybe?”

“It means maybe, Akko,” Diana said, looking down. “I… I don’t know. I’ve never liked anyone before. How is it like, what should I do to be able to tell? While it was a little gross, I liked it when you licked me. And I instinctively wanted to rub my face in yours,” Diana looked up, blinking slowly. “Do _you_ like me?”

“Yes,” Akko nodded. It was her first time putting it into words, or even thoughts, but she knew it to be true. “I know I’m annoying to you because I don’t take things as seriously, but—”

“Hey,” Diana interrupted. “I’ve never said that! I don’t think of you as annoying,” her face lit up, her ears going back up. “You’re an energetic girl, with some attention problems, but you’re also kind and honest and it’s _fun_ to be around you. You can get a little under my skin, but I also like that about you.”

“Ah, so you do like me!” Akko exclaimed.

Diana blushed harder. “I suppose that’s right…”

Akko beamed, lunging forward and licking Diana’s face with impetus. Diana chuckled, trying—but not seriously—to keep Akko at bay. “Come on,” she turned her face away as she did so, and Akko tried to follow. “Akko, you’re gonna—” she got cut off by Akko’s tongue suddenly licking the inside of her mouth.

And staying there.

Akko paused, realizing what she was doing, but it was too late. Diana’s lips and hers were meeting, and before any of them realized a kiss had started. It was slightly awkward, and it was clear neither of them had practice, but the sudden burst of fire that seemed to stem from her chest kept Akko going.

That was not animal instinct, Akko realized. That was her normal emotions.

Diana’s lips were soft and warm, and her whiskers tickled slightly as their faces softly brushed each other. Their tongues met tentatively, mostly because Akko’s had already been inside Diana’s mouth when they’d started, but they soon got comfortable with sharing them. Akko was thankful Diana’s tongue hadn’t turned barbed.

When they separated, they kept their eyes fixed on each other’s. Diana’s pupils had turned wide and Akko’s tail was waggling yet again.

“I don’t need to apologize for that, do I?” Akko asked in a low voice.

“No,” Diana agreed. “In fact, do you mind if we just—”

She didn’t get to finish the sentence, because Akko leaned down again. This time they started the kiss a little more properly—lips first, tongues second. It was something unlike Akko had ever felt, and she was sure this had nothing to do with her spell. For a moment, she wished she could just stay like this forever…

Both of them jumped as someone tried to open the door, but couldn’t because of the lock spell.

“Diana?” Hannah’s voice came from the other side. “You there?”

Diana looked around the room in a panic, and Akko could understand: Everything was a mess.

“I am,” Diana replied, standing and gesturing for Akko to get up too. “Give me a second, please, I’m reorganizing the room after helping Akko out.”

“Please hurry,” Hannah said. “I gotta pee.”

Diana _did_ hurry. She whipped her wand around at the speed of light, casting spells without pause to fix everything in the room. It wasn’t even a minute later that everything had gone back to normal, and even a steaming kettle with a couple of teacups had been put on the tea table. Diana pointed for Akko to sit down, so she did as Diana unlocked the door to let her teammate in. She grabbed one of the cups as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and Hannah entered without pausing to look, going straight to the bathroom.

The both of them sighed.

“Boy, that was close,” Akko said. “Good thing you locked the door.”

Diana nodded softly, still holding her tea. “Uhm, Akko?” she asked, looking at her.

“Yeah?”

“Does this… Does this mean we’re dating, now?” she asked. There was a bit of uncertainty in her voice. “I’m not very experienced, but if we both like each other then…”

“Do you want to date?” Akko asked. “Would you like to be… my girlfriend?”

Diana smiled. “Of course,” she nodded. “I would very much enjoy it.”

Akko beamed in return. “Then that’s it, isn’t it? We’re officially girlfriends,” she wanted to cry it out, but with Hannah in the bathroom… “Should we tell our friends about this?”

Diana hesitated. “Maybe,” she said. “Though let’s give it a little while. I want to figure out exactly what being girlfriends means before we, you know, go public with it.”

She had a good point, so Akko nodded in understanding. “Got it. This does mean I can kiss you whenever I want, now?”

“Sure you can,” Diana smiled.

Akko was about to lean forward to kiss her again when the door to the bathroom opened.

“Ah, I was about to die there,” Hannah said, entering the room and looking around. “Well, at least Akko didn’t mess up the entire—” she cut off when she got to look at Akko and Diana.

Akko found her stare a little discomforting. “Uhm… is everything ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Hannah’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Just one thing.”

“What is it?” Diana asked, curiosity in her expression.

“Why do you two look like half animals?”

 _Oh, right,_ was all Akko could think as she started to try and give an explanation.

Well, at least she’d learned a valuable lesson: ‘Making a mistake isn’t the same as messing up.’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was piece for GayStuffe! She's great guys, go read her fanfics.  
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
